Merethif
Merethif is currently a officer and cartographer of the crew Midnight Aurora and a captain in the navy in the . He is a Guild Initiate in the Treasure Hunters Guild. Merethif's rat is named Boo after giant space hamster which was a pet of Minsc from Baldur's Gate serieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minsc. It is believed (well, at least by Merethif) that Boo is a giant sea rat turned into common rodent by voodoo potion or atlantean magicks. Notable dates On June 13, 2007, his hearty Ivo abandoned adventurous and perilous pirate's life and left Viridian Ocean. As a heritage, Ivo has left a fine sloop called Well-Behaved Bullhead together with some pieces of furniture and other goods for Merethif. On September 1, 2007, Merethif with his hearty Mariquana were together jobbing in their first sinking blockade. It took place at the in the Jade Archipelago. During the blockade the ship that Merethif was jobbing on had been heavily damaged and have sunk. Merethif managed to get to Conglin Island safely (as a trophy he still keeps a piece of the driftwood that helped him get there). When he'd finally get to the shore he was dripping wet and even found a fish in trouser-leg. On October 3, 2007, Merethif sailed out onto perilous and unpredictable expanse of Ice Ocean for the first time. He decided to set up an outpost there, on in the . During the 2007 Halloween events Merethif with Mariquana were together members of Haunting Hunters team in Ye Dread Dead: A Reanimation Miscalculation competition. It was first time when Merethif faced those ghastly skeletons and foul zombies. He fought bravely against the horde of undead army with many glorious victories and some frustrating defeats. Eventually with the joint efforts of all six teams those unholy creatures have vanished from Viridian Ocean (well, at least most of them). Haunting Hunters got third place and Merethif become an owner of Undead Nunchaku trophy. On July 13, 2008, during blockade of Merethif got eye injury when the vessel he was aboard sunk. Since that day Merethif has been forced to wear an eyepatch. Special achievements * Honorable mention in Tour of Mount Olympus event, awarded by Nemo. (May 19, 2007), * Honorable mention in Draw A Brigand King! event, for portraing Admiral Finius. (August 6, 2007) * Honorable mention in THG Micro-Muse Event: Smithing Summer SLAM!. (August 22, 2007) * Recognition of Silveransom - the winner of Dolly Catastrophe! - Artistic Event (September 5, 2007) * Winning in Predict the next new ship! event run by Dylan. (October 26, 2007) * 3rd Place in Draw Your Demise! event. (November 13, 2007) * Winning in Limited Edition Portrait Background Contest. (September 26, 2008) * Winning in category Miscellaneous of Avatar Revolutions event. (October 17, 2008) * Winning in Create Seasonal Winter Trinkets forum contest (November 27, 2008). Both of his designs were introduced to the game altogether with other player-created seasonal trinkets on December 2008. * Participating in various doodles in the December Daily Doodles 2008 event, which resulted in several honorable mentions and winnings. * Winning in Limited Edition Portrait Background Contest. (January 22, 2009) * 1st Places in Female "Tops" Category, Male "Tops" Category and Best of Show during Strike a Pose for PoEs contest. (March 2, 2009) * Winning in Design Easter Eggs for the game! contest. (March 17, 2009). Two of his designs were introduced to the game as seasonal furniture on April 2009. * Honorable mention in Puzzle Pirates Weekly Valentine's edition! forum contest. (March 20, 2009) * 4th Place in You Have Face on Your Egg contest run by Polly. (April 18, 2009) * Honorable mention in Friday the 13th is Coming... event. (May 10, 2009) * 1st Place in TRICKS or TREATS? forum contest run by Dexla. (November 5, 2009) * Runner-up in Create Seasonal Winter Trinkets for the game! forum contest. (November 26, 2009) * Participating in various doodles in the December Daily Doodles 2009 event, which resulted in several honorable mentions and winnings. * Winning in Create Seasonal Spring Trinkets for the game! forum contest (February 23, 2010). One of his designs were introduced to the game altogether with other player-created spring trinkets on March 2010. Merethif's Trinkets }} Merethif's Pets }} Contributed in-game art The following portrait backgrounds have been created by Merethif: Image:Art-Merethif-fruitmanor.png| The Fruit Manor Image:Art-MERETHIF-wintercabin.png| The Winter Cabin The following trinkets have been created by Merethif: The following easter eggs have been created by Merethif: Fleet Merethif is a deed holder of following renamed vessels: